Thank You
by Zycho32
Summary: [Cats Don't Dance] A songfic set to the tune by Dido. And that's all you need to know, if you've heard the song. I'm surprised it wasn't booted off the site.


AUTHORS NOTE: This is a songfic. The song Thank You is copyrighted by Dido and whoever or whatever else helped out in the making of this song. Everything else, except for my character Jake Anderson, is copyrighted by Warner Bros.  
  
And if you're wondering, the date for this is 10/4/39  
  
  
  
"Thank You"  
  
A story by Zycho32  
  
  
  
Shouldn't have gotten out of bed.  
  
Here I am, at the dining room table, sipping a now cold cup of coffee. It seems the weather personally picked this day, the day that starts bad for me, to rain heavily. Oh joy.  
  
And I thought days were bad at the agency. I guess you have bad days even when you're an actor, one of the easier jobs in the world, where only your talent decides what you earn. You don't have to worry about being laid off or fired for some silly reason.  
  
I look up at the clock. About 30 more minutes to go before I have to head to the studios. To make a day worse, I'm working with a crowd that I don't know anything about. The high brass says this will allow me to be able to work with everyone in case different people go into different movies. I can respect the reasoning behind this, but it doesn't mean I'll like it.  
  
I must have spent too much time hunting for some clothing. It would explain how my coffee somehow got cold between the time I made it, and the time I came back to it.  
  
I have a window in the dining room. It doesn't help me today, because I see nothing. Just gray. The rain must have clouded it up. And besides, I would probably prefer this to the look of houses in the neighborhood in a dreary setting. It'd just make my day worse.  
  
Come on Sawyer, I think to myself, bad day or not, you got to live through it. Maybe something good will come out.  
  
I'm not betting on it.  
  
  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I  
  
Got out of bed at all  
  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
  
And I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could, it'd all be gray  
  
Put your picture on my wall  
  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
  
Not so bad............  
  
  
  
Such awful weather. It's a bit of a downside when compared to where I came from, my old town of Kokomo. There, rainy days were pleasant, maybe because it was a pleasant town surrounded by plenty of green to go with the rain. Here however, the rain just makes this big city more unpretty.  
  
At least there's plenty of places you could go to avoid the rain. Such as the studio I'm in right now. Studio 13 to be precise. All part of this 'Get To Know Everyone' project the high brass wants us to work on. So far, things have been going well. I noticed Jake was part of the group. It's rather comfroting to have a familiar face in a unknown crowd. Although, it leaves me to wonder how Sawyer is doing.  
  
Oh, that's right. She's in studio 4. I'll just call.  
  
One of the recent ideas Mammoth Studios had for collective effectiveness were phones that could call from one studio to another. It's quite convenient when you think about it.  
  
Good, no one's using it.  
  
"Hello? This is Daniel Richardson in studio 13, could you direct me to studio 4? Thank you.........Hello. I'd like to speak to Ms. Sawyer McDermid please." I speak into the phone.  
  
"She's not in here yet Mr. Richardson....oh wait, she just arrived. One moment please." The voice at the other end replies. I can hear a bit of a heated discussion, the most heat coming from Sawyer.  
  
It was a couple moments before she got on the phone. "Yes?" She sounds fustrated.  
  
"Hello, Sawyer?" I ask, somewhat timidly. There were times that my attitude could be considered annoying to most people, so I really have to be careful.  
  
For the most part, she seems relieved to speak to a friend. "Oh, hello Danny. You doing okay?" She asks.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I reply. I guess i'm not being very smart right now. Her mood seems to darken a bit, even I can tell from the phone. "Well, as if it wasn't bad enough this morning, I forgot my umbrella, missed the bus, and arrived late, just in time for some guy to chew me out." She seems to brighten a bit again. "I'll just have to be prepared for anything else, I guess."  
  
"Well, I do hope this day won't be any worse for you Sawyer. Bye." I politely say.  
  
"Bye Danny." She replies, hanging up before I get the chance to. I kinda feel depressed right now, because I know she isn't having a good day. How can you possibly feel good when someone you deeply care about isn't?  
  
If I could only cheer her up........  
  
  
  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
  
My head just feels in pain  
  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
  
I'm late for work again  
  
And even if I'm there,  
  
They'll all imply that I might not last the day  
  
And then you call me and it's not so bad  
  
Not so bad.........  
  
  
  
Where the hell is that orange tabby cat? Just got to a break and he disappears! Oh, wait, there he is, by the phone.....looks like he's deep in thought.  
  
As I calmly walk towards him, I pull at the collar of this "Cameraman Jumpsuit". Damn the people who designed it. Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered to take the job. I mean, the pay is quite good, but.........  
  
Let's face it, I sweat like a pig in those big lights. This suit just doesn't breathe!  
  
"Hey Danny." I say as I finish walking the few feet that remains between us. "Hello Jake." He replies.  
  
"Talking with Sawyer?" I say with one heck of a smirk. I know both she and Danny are an item, which i'm glad for them. Really, I am. I'm always happy for a couple. He nods to my question. Guess i'm better at guessing than I thought.  
  
"She's not having a very good day." He says. "It's leaving me depressed." Poor cat.....you can tell when he is depressed, far easier than anyone else. His happiness could possibly radiate all over the place, and others can sense it when he's happy.  
  
Either that or he's smiling almost all the time.  
  
"How much longer until it's time to go home Jake?" He asks me. He must still be getting used to this project. I know I am! "In about an hour. Good thing too, becuase i'm sweating like a PIG.......oh, no offense Charlie." The pig that moves past us only replies, "None taken."  
  
"I suppose we all know the golden rule about friends, right Dan?" I ask him as we proceed back to where we were. He nods. "Friends are always there for each other." He replies.  
  
It's one of those "cardinal rules" of friendship, that you learn at a young age and is kept with you through your entire life. Always be there for your friends. Your friend has an injury of some kind? Be there. Your friend is being attacked by a bully? Be there. Your friend is feeling lonely? Be there. You get the point, correct?  
  
Good, end of the lesson.  
  
"Hey Jake." Danny says. I turn to look at him, and I notice the look on his face, which has brightened considerably. I smile, damn near grin, once again correctly guessing something. This time, I guessed what he was about to say.  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
  
  
And I want to thank you.........  
  
For giving me the best day of my life  
  
Ooh, just to be with you............  
  
Is having the best day of my life  
  
  
  
God, what an awful day. It's still raining, this little "project" made my life a living hell, missed the bus again.....  
  
I don't need to go on, because it'll just make me feel worse.  
  
I feel a little bit of relief after unlocking the door and stepping inside my home. All I want to do right now is dry myself off, have a hot cup of coffee, and try to forget this day ever occured. Oh good, there's a towel right in front of me.....Wait a moment, since when is a towel supposed to be right in front of me, and in mid-air?  
  
I only look up to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me. "Hello Sawyer." Danny!  
  
"We thought you could use some cheering up today." Jake!  
  
"Wha..What are you two doing here?" I ask, then with a curious and kinda interrogating look on my face, I add, "And for the matter, how did you get in?"  
  
"Um, in the interest of avoiding you feeling any more miserable, we wish to keep that a secret." Jake adds, kinda nervous. I'm guessing he thinks I'm gonna rip his head off. I've felt that way plenty of times already today, but to a friend? Impossible!  
  
"Sawyer, would you like to go get cleaned up? We can prepare something for us." Danny suggests. I find that's a very reasonable idea. And i'm pretty sure he wouldn't try sneaking a peek. Jake....well, he hasn't seemed interested.  
  
Minutes later, I come back down with a fresh new set of clothes. I recall that i've worn this about the second most amount of times back when I first worked at the agency. While I do admit I'm your average woman, shoping around for clothing constantly, I've taken to routines in what I wear.  
  
Well I'll be! It looks like the young duo has prepared a relatively light meal. Complete with very warm coffee too!  
  
The next half an hour or so is spent in a conversation between the three of us, where we all learn more about each other. Especially about Jake. He lives in Wisconsin, a pretty cold state for the most part. He never gave a darn about his size, or girls for that matter. Never did, he said. Has a decently sized family, and basically hasn't had any arguments with them. Otherwise, you'd be suprised how ordinary and dull he can be, judging by his daily routine in Hollywood. He also hates the jumpsuit he has to wear when being the cameraman, but he acknowledges he's far better with it.  
  
Danny I had gotten the majority of his past in past discussions just between me and him. This time I got it in better detail. He lived on a farm on the outside of Kokomo, his home town, and a rather odd name for a town. He also has a decently sized family, and actually got along better with his family than Jake did, which really isn't that suprising. He had a love for singing and dancing since he was a little kitten, which I can relate to. When Jake questioned him about his knowledge about certain equipment used for movie making, he replied he got himself locked in a supply cabinet one time by mistake sometime after we achieved stardom. He had several hours to memorize everything in there.  
  
And me? Well, I did explain I had some things in life handed to me, not really earned. I only have a single parent now, my father, and he was well respected in the area I came from as a doctor. I made an effort for stardom as well, perhaps a bit too soon. I more or less lost my optimistic side during the three years I spent as a secretary in a rather thankless job. And yet, I stayed, even though common sense said I should have taken the first bus out of here.  
  
I think i'm feeling much better.  
  
Soon, the time has come where my friends must depart. I won't say it's saddening, because it really isn't. I will say it leaves me slightly depressed. Jake says his good byes with a simple tip of his teal derby hat, and says a quote, "Friends are always there." Jake seems to be the expert on quotes that state the obvious.  
  
And Danny............  
  
Well, a simple kiss on the lips. That's all, besides also tipping his boater, and saying good bye. It was a small kiss, but a kiss nontheless.  
  
  
  
Push the door, I'm home at last  
  
And I'm soaking through and through  
  
Then you handed me a towel  
  
And all I see is you  
  
And even if my house falls down now,  
  
I wouldn't have a clue  
  
Because you're near me.........  
  
  
  
"Gee Danny, you could have kept that up for a few more seconds." Jake joyfully says, taking fake shots at my shoulder as we walk away from Sawyer's house. Heh, the idea had occured to me...and yet...eh, it wouldn't have done well to do THAT in front of our slightly oddball friend, who'd definetly be letting us know about it for days. The only time we did such a thing in front of him was some silly demonstration to show him the extent of our relationship. Looking back with 20/20 hindsight, it was a kind of useless thing to do.  
  
Suddenly, the rain, which had stopped by the time we went into her house, once again starts falling. That's when Jake takes out a big umbrella from his sweater. The interesting thing was that I didn't even see the faintest evidence that he had an umbrella in his sweater!  
  
"Long story." He tells me. I'll take his word for it.  
  
I look back to her house, slowly fading away in the increasing fog. I feel relieved, satisfied, and most of all, great.  
  
We were there, we helped her out through her problem.  
  
That's what friends are for, right?  
  
  
  
And I want to thank you............  
  
For giving me the best day of my life  
  
Ooh, just to be with you............  
  
Is having the best day of my life  
  
  
  
I'm still watching them walk away, through the rain that had come back. And yet.....I no longer feel bad. The rain doesn't depress me, the coffee is still warm, my job is already done for the day, and then there are those two guys.  
  
They were there for me. They came to help me through my misery. And in a neat little way, they brightened me up.  
  
What a great day it has been!  
  
  
  
And I want to thank you............  
  
For giving me the best day of my life  
  
Ooh, just to be with you............  
  
Is having the best day of my life  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
(Wanna congratulate or flame me? E-mail me at 32psycho@usa.net And remember, I ALWAYS enjoy any story requests!) 


End file.
